rpggenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Stormtrooper armor
Stormtroopers wore distinctive white plastoid body armor over a sealed black body glove, and in this respect appeared similar to their Clone Wars Phase II Armor predecessors. The complete set completely encased the body and typically had no individually distinguishing marking outside of rank. In fact, the casual first-time observer sometimes mistook the Stormtroopers as a form of battle droid]]. It also protected the troopers from very harsh environments as well as projectiles and impact weapons. The armour might be penetrated by a blaster bolt, but it reduced damage from the bolts absorbed significantly. The body glove allowed for operation in warm or cold climates, however it could protect the trooper from almost any environment -- from total vacuum conditions to the very extremes in cold and heat for a very limited period of time. In certain situations however, Stormtroopers sometimes wore camouflage armor to help them blend in with different environments. The Stormtrooper corps instituted this reform after the embarrassing defeat at the Battle of Endor. It was equipped with several useful features. Protective Measures The most obvious function of the armor was protection against weapons fire and battlefield hazards. The armor, and the bodyglove worn beneath, was designed to disperse the energy of a blaster bolt and insulate the wearer, lessening injury. Although standard armor was not intended to make the wearer immune to blaster fire, it can deflect low-powered bolts. It also deflects stun beams, and served as protection against explosions and shrapnel. Stormtrooper armor was fitted with air filters, and could even protect the wearer against vacuum for a limited time. A back-mounted tank contained 20 minutes of emergency oxygen. The aforementioned bodyglove also provided limited thermal protection. *The backplate contained an emergency 20 minutes of oxygen if the trooper should be exposed to vacuum or be trapped underwater. It also contained a power pack. *The stomach armor contained Manual Suit Seal and environmental controls. *The thigh armor had a reinforced alloy plate ridge *The lower right side, near the knee contained the suits system power cells. *The left upper side of the shin armor had a sniper position knee protector plate. *IFF circuitry was in the back of the suit for identification and command purposes for identifying each other. *Wrist comlink *A Proper Resonator to open secure doors Helmets Their helmets assisted in aiming at moving targets. They also featured * an external helmet light *a tiny battle Holocam built in *Advanced Breathing Filters (which acted as protection against chemical and biological attacks, as well as toxins) *Automatic polarizing and Anti-flash blinding lenses protected the trooper against intense glare and provided them with enhanced combat vision or "Holographic Vision Processors" (which allowed vision through many barriers such as smoke, darkness and fire). *An hour of emergency oxygen *Multi-Frequency Targeting and Acquisition System (MFTAS) helped with the stormtroopers' perception in darkness as well as smoke and other visibility obscuring conditions. Audio/Visual *A comlink with frequency changing options was built into the trooper's helmet. The comlink used linked encoding sequences to rotate frequencies every few seconds while keeping all troopers in the unit synchronized. If a trooper's helmet was removed without the trooper first hitting the comlink's control stud (most likely found on the under-rim of the helmet), the frequency coding routine was automatically deleted from that helmet. *The Comtech Series IV helmet speaker used three-phase sonic filtering for clear sound (For troopers, it was connected to the audio pickup). *It also had a vocoder for talking to non-Stormtroopers. *Video recorders were included in some helmets. Utility Belt Stormtroopers were also equipped with a utility belt. This included *a high-tension wire *two grappling hooks *four spare blaster packs *three ion flares *a concentrated ration bar *a spare comlink *three water packs *two medpacks. *two Blast Energy Sinks to protect the trooper's hips *A thermal detonator NOTE: Stormtrooper armor is no longer used by the Imperial Remnent, and is here for reference purposes only.